Second Generation of Enforcers
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Crime is arising rapidly for some unknown reason.But,not if the kids of the ex-Enforcers have to say anything about it.As they stop the criminals,they found out that a new evil has plagued New Domino and its up to them to stop this evil.
1. The Births of the New Enforcers

**hey fellow reader.**

**today i'm really excited because i finally get to post one of my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's stories.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. however, i do own the title, the plot, and the ocs.**

**Pairings: YuseixAkiza, JackxCarly, CrowxRaven, KalinxMisty. there will be other pairings but i let you guys guess them; here's a hint it has the do with their kids.**

**Warning: the rating will depend on the chappies. but the story will be mostly rated K i know that for sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Births of the New Enforcers <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

***January 1- 5:00am* **

We will start our story at the home of Jack and Carly Atlas. You see Carly and Jack have been dating a year after the Signer-Dark Signer War, and after dating 2 years they got married. A couple of months after their honeymoon Carly got pregnant. So here they are now 9 months later, waiting for their little boy to arrive.

Now back to the story…

Carly was sound asleep in her bed when she felt another sharp pain in her abdomen that has been coming ever 20 minutes or so. Finally figuring it out that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, she decided to get a midnight snack.

As she stands up from her sitting position, she felt water on the floor than she realized her water broke. She turn quickly as she can to Jack's sleeping form and try to wake him up.

"Jack…" no response from him.

"Jack?" still nothing.

"Jack?" Carly's yell did nothing to wake the slumbering blonde.

"JACK ATLAS WAKE UP NOW!"

The shout of Carly's voice finally woke up Jack Atlas.

Jack shot right up and was about to yell at his wife for waking him up until he noticed the pain was etched on her face.

"What's wrong Carly?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? I'm about to have our baby and you wouldn't wake up! Now take me to the hospital!"

After Carly said those words, Jack shot right out of bed.

After he and Carly got dressed, and Jack got everything they needed he lifted Carly bride-style and carry her to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>~At New Domino General Hospital (Jack's Pov)~ <strong>

We finally arrived at the hospital, no thanks to the traffic we hit on the way here.

Once I told the nurse at the desk my wife was in labor they immediately took her to a room.

After they checked her out they say she's was doing fine but wasn't ready to deliver yet.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 4 hours later* <strong>

* * *

><p>After waiting for 4 hours, Carly was ready to deliver.<p>

"Okay Mrs. Atlas get ready to push when I tell you," the doctor said.

My wife nod her head in response.

"Okay, now push," the doctor commanded.

Carly push for 30 seconds before taking a breather.

"Push," the doctor ordered again.

On this push Carly squeezed my hand a little harder.

"Push."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 4 hours later* <strong>

* * *

><p>"Push," was the doctors final command.<p>

For, after the doctor's command, a baby's cry filled the air.

When the nurses finish cleaning up the baby, the nurses hand over the infant boy over to Carly Atlas.

"So, do you have a name for your son?" the doctor said, questioned.

Carly and I looked and nodded at each other.

I looked over at the doctor and said, "His name is Cole Jackson Atlas."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 year, 13 months, and 16 days later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*February 18- 12:30pm*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

"Misty, tilt your head a little to the left. Okay, good, hold that pose," then there was a flash, "good, that is it for today everybody," the photographer announced.

Misty has been at a photo shoot since late morning 'til only the afternoon for Motherhood Magazine*.

After first Kalin was against it since Misty is pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, and shouldn't be on her feet so much. But Misty reassured him that photo shoot will have her off of her feet through most of the shoot due to her current temporarily condition.

Kalin and Misty started dating a little bit after Carly and Jack. Misty and Kalin got married after 2 ½ years and a year later after Cole Atlas was born, Misty was on her first pregnancy on June 22. But it is now 9 months later, February 18, and Misty is close to giving birth.

Misty was in her dressing room with a female staff member since she was so big Misty was usually having trouble putting clothes so they the female dresser help Misty's dressing.

Once Misty and the female dresser got the last of her original article of clothing on her, the Ex-Dark Signer felt a sharp pain and something wet sliding down her thigh. That's when the dark haired model know that she has gone into labor.

The model carefully sat down on the coach and look up to the confused staff member.

"Please call for an ambulance," Misty asked the other female with slight plain straining in her voice.

The other female did as she was asked and in no time an ambulance came by and to the model away towards the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kalin's Pov (At the Apartment)~<strong>

I was pacing in our apartment, that used to be owned only by Misty but now I also own the apartment ever since we got married, waiting for Misty to return from her photo shoot.

It has been a while since the shoot and my wife promised me that she will call before she leaves the studio.

When 30 minutes have passed since the end of the shoot I started to panic but the ring of the home cut of my moment of panicking, hoping it is Misty calling.

"Hello," I said once I picked up the phone.

"Hello, is this Mr. Kalin Kessler?" a female voice on the other end questioned.

"Yes."

"Mr. Kessler, we like to inform you that your wife has gone into labor and is here now in New Domino General Hospital…"

I didn't need to hear any more and I told the nurse that I will be right there before hanging up, and exited the apartment building going over to our van **(A/N: Misty got this van because a company that want her to model for them bride her with a vehicle of her choosing) **and started speeding towards the hospital that my wife will temporarily reside in.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 hour later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~New Domino General Hospital (Kalin's Pov Still)~<strong>

I run into the hospital and up to the nurses station asking what room my wife is being held in.

Once I got the floor and room number I headed towards it.

After an elevator ride and several turns I finally made it to Misty's room.

"Hey honey how you doing," I asked when I entered the room.

"I'm fine except for these painful contractions," was my reply.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon," I told her and she just gave me a nod as her reply this time.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Time Skip- 3:30pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Push," the doctor ordered.<p>

Misty has been pushing since 2 o'clock pm.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 8:00pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>With one final cry from my wife, one more hard squeeze Misty give to my hand, and one more big push, a baby's cry filled the air.<p>

The doctor was about to tell us the baby's gender when Misty gave another cry. The doctor hand over the baby to one of the nurses and took a look at Misty again.

"Well it seems the other twin is ready to come out now. So Mrs. Kessler, I need you need to take a deep breath and push," our doctor commanded.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 8:05pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, my black haired was finished giving birth to our last and final baby.<p>

"Congrats, you have just give birth to a girl and in your pervious one you give birth to a boy," the doctor said as one of the nurses give my wife our son and another nurse gave me my daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kessler, do you have a name for your twins," our doctor asked us.

"Matt Kemp Kessler for our son," my wife spoke with a tired voice.

"And our daughter is Kama Mitsuyo Kessler," I stated.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 8 months and 8 days Later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

A week ago Raven **(Raven's Pic : h t t p : / / m e m b e r ****f i l e s . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 0 8 / 0 2 / 4 2 8 5 0 2 0 8 / p h o t o s / a n i m e - s t y l e - a r t / B l u e _ H a i r e d _ G i r l _1 _ b y _ I t a c h i L o v e r 1 9 9 5 . j p g ) **was stressing about the baby. So Crow, Raven's husband and father of Raven's baby, was worried about Raven and their baby boy until Raven's mother mentioned to Crow that the family owns a cabin in the woods.

When Crow mentioned this to his wife, she was a little skeptical about it at first but in the end she finally agreed.

They only spend the weekend since Raven has a doctor's appointment on the twenty-seventh.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- October 26, 2:30pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Raven and Crow met 7 months after the Singer-Dark Singer War and got married before Jack and Carly. So the two bird named people have been married for 3 years.<p>

They soon found out they were going to be parents 4 days before the Kessler Family had the twins.

Today was their last day at the cabin and just finished their last minute packing.

Raven is standing in the spacious living room looking out one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, just taking in a last minute view.

Raven is rubbing her stomach since she has been having sharp pains and the baby has been kicking up a storm recently.

After a few minutes later, Crow came back in once he finished putting their suitcases in the car, which is the signal that it's time to go.

As Raven started turning towards her husband, she felt something trickle down her leg and she would have collapsed on to the hard wood floors if Crow hadn't catch her.

"Ray what's wrong," Crow asked, worrying laced in his voice.

"Crow I have gone into labor."

Crow didn't need to hear anymore. He picked Raven up bridal-style and put her down on one of the sectional couches in the living and made sure that Raven is comfortable as much as she could before making a 911 call.

"Hello this is 911, what's your emergency," a lady said over the phone.

"My wife is in labor," Crow said, slightly panicking.

"What is your location."

Crow told her location.

"Sir, an ambulance will be up there in 8 hours or little bit more."

"What? No! That's to long she could be ready to deliver anytime WAY before an ambulance could even get here!" Crow said, panicking now.

"I'm sorry but that's the best we can do. We'll try to get there as fast it can."

"Okay."

Crow hanged up and then start dialing a different number.

"Doctor, we have a problem," Crow said to Raven's doctor and told him about Raven gone into and how ambulance can't get there in time.

"Crow you need to deliver the baby."

* * *

><p><strong>~Crow's Pov~<strong>

"What! Oh no, no. I can't."

"Crow you can do this and I will be right over the phone to give you instructions."

I told my wife what's going on and she wasn't really happy about that but she trust's me with her life and know she is still in good hands for me to deliver their baby, at least that's what she told me just now.

"Crow I trust you enough with my life and to deliver our baby safely."

After a few minutes later, Raven was ready to deliver and the doctor was giving instructions to me on how to deliver.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 4 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Ray was still delivering and I was getting worried but the doctor reassured me over the phone that it's totally normal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 4 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>With one final push, my Raven finally gave birth to our baby boy.<p>

Raven said, tired, "his beautiful Crow."

"He is," I said, happy.

"I think the name that we choose for him is just perfect."

Not long after my wife said that, the ambulance finally and took her and our baby to the hospital and I followed in our car.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 8 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>When we made it to New Domino General Hospital, doctors and nurses take them to make sure they are healthy.<p>

It took a while but they finally put Raven in a room and they bring our baby in, and hand him over to my wife.

"So what do you want to name your son?" the doctor said, questioning.

"His name is Falcon Rifleman Hogan," I said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 month and 29 days later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

***December 25- 12:00pm***

It was snowing outside on Christmas day.

Leo, Luna, Jack, Carly, Crow, Raven, Kalin, and Misty spend most of the day with their respective families.

Even Yusei and Akiza spend their first Christmas together as wife and husband since they got married last year, 4 months after Cole Jackson Atlas birth.

But they soon will be a TRUE family when Akiza gives birth to their baby girl.

Akiza got pregnant 9 months ago. At first she wasn't sure about having a baby and Yusei was a little worried, both were worried about the baby losing control of their physic powers. But they reassured each other that they will help and give all their love and understanding to their child if they exhibit powers.

But anyway, the gang agreed to spend time with each other at the New Domino Mall at noon. At first Yusei didn't want him and Akiza to go due to her going into labor anytime soon but Akiza didn't want to be cooped up any longer, so finally Yusei agreed and him and Akiza meet the mall with their friends.

Leo, Luna, Yusei, and Akiza showed up first. Next Crow and Raven showed up with their 1 month old son. Then Kalin and Misty appeared with their 10 month old twins. Lastly, Jack and Carly appear with their 1 year old son.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1:00pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Akiza and Misty are on a elevator heading up to where the food court is at and where the rest of the gang was.<p>

They all agreed to split up and shop but after lunch they were all going to shop together.

However, before they could reach their destination, the elevator's power suddenly stopped.

"Well, I guess we have to wait 'til repairmen come and fix it, and we probably be here for a while," Misty stated.

"Great," Akiza said, irritated.

Right after she said that, Akiza felt another sharp pain and a liquid substance trailing down her leg.

"Misty, we kind of have a problem," Akiza said in a slight-pain strained voice.

"What?" Misty questioned.

But once Misty took a good look at Akiza, she knew that Akiza just went into labor.

Misty helped Akiza to sit on the floor before trying getting the attention of anybody but no one heard her.

Misty had no choice but to deliver Akiza and Yusei's baby, they hadn't brother to bring cell phones so they can't call the others or for help.

The first few minutes, Misty try to make Akiza comfortable as possible and preparing Akiza for the birthing process, and trying to get someone's attention but no such luck.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 3 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Akiza has been in labor for 3 hours and in that time span repairmen found out about the broken down elevator the Misty and Akiza was in and are now trying to fix it, the others found out and are waiting for them but Yusei want to fix it but they won't let him, and an ambulance came and paramedics are waiting with Akiza's doctor helping Misty through an elevator door on the first level.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 6 hours later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Akiza has been in labor for a total of nine hours and the repairmen are half close to fixing the elevator, and Yusei wanted to repair the elevator himself but the repairmen bluntly refused his help.<p>

"Akiza, just one more push," the doctor said through the first floor elevator door.

"Akiza you can do this, just one more push and your and Yusei's baby girl is going to be here," Misty stated.

Wanting her baby girl to be here in this world with her and Yusei along with their family and friends and their friends family, she gave one final big push.

"*Baby cry*"

Akiza gave a small smile when she heard her baby's cry.

Once the female model wrapped Akiza and Yusei's in her button-up over shirt, she hand the baby over to the female physic.

On the outside of the first floor elevator door, Yusei and the others also heard the baby's cry which brings a smile to their faces except for Cole, Matt, Kama, and Falcon (who are in stroller that their father's are pushing their strollers) was just looking around trying to figure out where that baby's crying coming from.

But the adults happy moment dissolved when the Akiza's doctor told the repairmen that they have an hour left to get the elevator fixed because Akiza and the baby need medical attention.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 57 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p>With 3 minutes left to spare, Yusei finally fixed the elevator and now the elevator is going down bringing Misty, Akiza, and the baby down.<p>

Fifty-seven minutes ago Kalin and Crow pin down the repairmen that way Yusei can fix the elevator, which Yusei was doing and with the way repairmen were doing it, it would have taken hours to get the elevator running again.

Once the elevator reached the first floor and doors slide open, the paramedics rushed in and gently put Akiza on the stretcher with her still holding their baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong>~At New Domino General Hospital (Yusei's Pov)~<strong>

Akiza and I are in a room now with me holding my baby girl and Akiza asleep on the hospital bed.

Both Akiza and the baby are perfectly healthy.

"Excuse Mr. Fudo," I looked up to see Akiza's doctor, "I need to know the baby's name."

I looked back down again to my sleeping daughter and told the doctor what Akiza and I agreed to name the baby if it was a girl, "Faith Akeno-Chise Fudo."

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 11 months and 29 days later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

***December 26- 10:00am***

Akiza is in her car driving Raven to her doctor's appointment. You see Raven and Crow are going to have another baby but this time it's going to be a girl, and Crow couldn't get off of work so Raven asked Akiza if she can take her which Akiza agreed to.

Yusei has a day of today so his watching his 11 month old daughter and Falcon, who is now 1 year old.

About only 2 miles away from the New Domino General Hospital, when started driving again once the light turned green, a car has skidded on to some ice and accidentally slammed into Akiza's car on the passenger side which knocked both Akiza, Raven, and the other driver out.

It didn't take long for Akiza and the other driver to wake up from their unconscious states.

When Akiza awoke up she immediately checked on Raven, who seems okay but still unconscious but she doesn't know if her baby is okay.

Once the other driver found out what he had done, he immediately called 911. Which at the same time Akiza called 911 but told them that Raven is pinned and 9 months pregnant.

After Akiza got off the phone, she broke her side of the window and climbed out just when the ambulance, sector security, and fire trucks arrived.

Akiza refused medical treatment and assist that they save her friend. Akiza got back into the car and climb in the back seat on the passenger side to help out the paramedics to save Raven. That's Raven when started to woke up and felt contractions.

Akiza reassured her best friend that everything is going to be all right while doing what she to told by a male paramedic and putting her coat over Raven and herself that way the firemen and cut through the glass and the roof of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 5 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p>During the process of getting Raven un-pinned, she told Akiza that she has gone into labor and Akiza told the male paramedic who has been giving her instructions on what to do to help Raven.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 5 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p>The firefighters finally got Raven un-pinned and the paramedics gentle took her and Akiza away in an ambulance while Raven still being in labor.<p>

The paramedic that was instructing Akiza on what to do knew that Raven has to give birth now. So he told Akiza to get behind her that way she can support Raven when she's giving birth.

When all 3 three were set, Raven had to just give one big push and not a second later she heard her daughter's cry. But when Raven finished giving birth, she went into cardiac arrest. The paramedic hand over the newborn over to Akiza and told her to keep the baby warm and over to the side that way he can aide Raven.

* * *

><p><strong>~Crow's Pov (Fudo's Residence)~<strong>

I finally got off of work and drove over to where Akiza and Yusei lived to help Yusei watch the babies.

I have been here 15 minutes and the phone rings, and Yusei haven't been on there long and Yusei came back into the living room and told me that Ray and Akiza had gotten into a car accident and they are now at New Domino General Hospital. So we quickly grabbed are kids and their stuff and we got into my car, and drove to the hospital as quickly as I can but still not fast enough to skid on a patch of ice.

* * *

><p><strong>~New Domino General Hospital (Crow's Pov Still)~<strong>

We finally made it to the floor the held Akiza and Raven in.

As we passed the waiting room, Yusei and I spotted Akiza and made are way over to her.

Akiza told us she was fine and she had Yusei pass Faith over to her.

Once she was holding her daughter, she told me what room Ray is in.

Before I left, I told Akiza that I was glad she was alright and how grateful for what she did.

After Akiza exchange her words, I head towards my wife's room while carrying Falcon and his stuff.

I reached her room, took a big inhale and exhale, and entered the room.

In the hospital room, I saw my blue-haired wife is wide awake and holding our newborn baby girl.

We talked a few minutes before the doctor came and told us her injuries and told her she has to take medication for the pain, is bed-ridden for several weeks, and need plenty of rest. Next, he told us that are daughter is healthy, a couple of days premature but still healthy, a fully-developed baby with no complications despite the car accident. Then he asked for our newborn baby girl's name.

"Dove Continga Hogan," my wife stated.

* * *

><p><strong>*Motherhood Magazine- it popped into my head and I thought it didn't exist but I Google it to make sure. Anyway I don't own this magazine.<strong>

****the scene of Dove's birth I got it from one of the Law & Order SVU episodes but I can't remember which number. But I did made a few changes like the other driver is drunk and it was not winter, and the only police action going on is only at the accident scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>MEANING OF NAMES FOR YGO 5D'S CHARACTERS ONLY:<strong>

*Jack- Hebrew. God is gracious. (Boy)

**Carly- German. Free man. (Girl)

***Atlas- Greek. Not enduring. (Boy)

****Misty- English. Misty; foggy. (Girl)

*****Kalin- American English. N/A. (Girl & Boy)

******Kessler- German. Kettle Maker. (Boy)

*******Raven- English. Raven. (Girl & Boy)

********Crow- English. Crow. (Boy)

*********Hogan- Gaelic. Descendent of Ogan. (Boy)

**********Akiza- Japanese. Autumn; bright. (Girl)

***********Yusei- Japanese. Wandering Star or Planet. (Boy)

************Fudo- Japanese. Purity and Resolution. (Boy)

*************Leo- Latin. Lion. (Boy)

**************Luna- Latin. Moon. (Girl)

* * *

><p><strong>Got the info from: h t t p :  / b a b y n a m e s w o r l d . p a r e n t s c o n n e c t . c o m / , h t t p : / / w i k i . a n s w e r s . c o m / Q / W h a t _ d o e s _ t h e _ n a m e _ Y u s e i _ m e a n , and h t t p : / / w w w . a n s w e r s . c o m / t o p i c / f u d o .**

* * *

><p><strong>MEANING OF NAMES &amp; WHY I PICK THEM FOR OC ONLY:<strong>

*Cole- English. Coal; dark one. (Boy) [because its is a cool name.]

**Jackson- English. Jack's son. (Boy) [because of the meaning.]

***Matt- Hebrew. Gift of God. (Boy) [because I saw Matthew but I didn't really like the name so I shorten it to Matt.]

****Kemp- English. Battler, fighter, warrior. (Boy) [because it describe part of him.]

*****Kama- Sanskrit. Desire. (Girl) [because I just like the name, didn't really care for the meaning.]

******Mitsuyo- Japanese. Generation of light. (Girl) [because it seem the opposite of Kemp. Since Matt and Kama are twins.]

*******Falcon- English. Falcon; falcon-keeper. (Boy) [because it's a male bird name.]

********Rifleman- N/A. [it's a type of New Zealand Wrens flying bird. Saw the pic for it and thought it was cute so I picked Rifleman.]

*********Faith- English. Faith; confidence; belief. (Girl) [because I want to use that name for my story and it describe part a Fudo quality.]

**********Akeno- Japanese. Bright meadow; of light. (Girl) [because its similar to Akiza's name meaning.]

***********Chise- Japanese. Little star; torrent of wisdom. (Girl) [because its similar to Yusei's name meaning.]

************Dove- English. Dove. (Girl) [because I like the name and it's a flying bird.]

*************Continga- N/A. [it's a type of flying bird. Because I saw the Snowy Continga pic and thought it was cute so I picked it.]

* * *

><p><strong>Got the info from: h t t p :  / b a b y n a m e s w o r l d . p a r e n t s c o n n e c t . c o m / and h t t p : / / e n . w i k i p e d i a . o r g / w i k i / L i s t _ o f _ b i r d s _ b y _ c o m m o n _ n a m e .**

* * *

><p><strong>hope you guys enjoy this story.<strong>

**ATTENTION:**

**my next story will be posted either 2-morrow or next week. that all depends because you see i finally finish the first chapter of "The Prince and The Pauper" and i need to post this story to get it on Document Manager. but here's the catch i almost finish the fourth chapter of "L & Light's Daughter" but when i sumbit "The Prince and The Pauper" story on to Document Manager then i'm back to 15 stories that are submitted. so if i finish the "L & Light's Daughter" story by 2-morrow then i need to submit it to Document Manager so that's why there is a possibility that i need to post another 2-morrow. i hope i explain this alright, i mean when i read this i could hardly understand it. i'll tell you guys what if u don't get then message me or put it on ur review. but if u do understand it then that is great. **

**plz review. thnx.**


	2. Through Some Child Years

**hello my people.**

**okay i know i'm posting early but i need to make room for 'Doc Manager (Upload)' so i'll be posting up this story.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own yu-gi-oh! 5d's or its character. i do however own the plot, the title, and the ocs.**

**Pairings: YuseixAkiza, JackxCarly, CrowxOc(Raven), KalinxMisty. there will be more pairings i'm just not goin to post them yet.**

**Rated: K. it should be this rating all the way if not then i will change the rating.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Through Some Child Years <strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip-5 Years Later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Five years have passed since the kids were born. Cole is 7, Matt and Kama are 6, Falcon is 6, Faith is 5, and Dove is 4. Despite their ages they are already exhibiting to be troublemakers, actually that started to show when they can walk without falling down.<p>

Today is Saturday. Akiza has work today but Yusei had the day off today, and he had promise to duel his daughter.

From what Yusei has seen is that his only daughter is improving each time that she duels.

They have been dueling in the backyard and its been close to 60 minutes, and so far Yusei has 3000 life points while Faith is down to 900 life points.

"Okay, now my Night Fate Dragon attack him directly," Faith said to one of her ace dragons.

**Night Fate Dragon (ATK-2300/DEF- 1900)***

Night Fate Dragon rose up higher and shot out a dark flare beam at her father.

But something wasn't right. When Faith ordered the attack, a wind start blowing around her and when her dragon's attack hit her father, the attack actually made Yusei father fly backwards.

"Gah!" Yusei shouted in pain.

The holograms disappeared and Faith run towards her father.

"Dad!" Faith shouted.

"Daddy," Faith said, gently and sadly when he didn't say anything.

Yusei grunted and opened his eyes to see that his little girl has tears in eyes and making a trail down her face.

"Daddy?"

"I'm okay Faith."

"Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it happen. Please believe me. Please forgive me."

Yusei sit up painfully and drew her into a hug.

"Shhh, its okay. I know you didn't mean for it to happen and there's nothing to apologize for," Yusei said gently, trying to calm down his daughter.

"But still," Faith sobbed.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I'm fine. I guess your mother and I have to explain some things when she gets home."

"Like what."

"When she gets home we'll tell you," Yusei repeated.

Faith nodded and continue to cry into her father's chest.

Yusei stand up, still in slight pain, with his daughter still in his arms and gone inside the house.

Yusei sat down on one of the couches in the living room and wait for his wife to get home while trying to calm his little girl down.

* * *

><p><strong>~Yusei's Pov~<strong>

"_It seems Faith's physic powers has finally surfaced," _I thought.

I felt pain in my heart when my little girl is upset and I feel guilty because there's not much I can do. All I can do now is comfort her by saying soothing words, gently rubbing her back, and just embrace her.

Some of these didn't really calm her; however, before I know it she cried herself to sleep.

Thirty minutes before my wife got home, Faith finally woken up.

I notice this so I got up from the couch and carry her to the kitchen sink to wash her tear-streaked and puffy red-eyed face.

She hasn't made any sounds yet. She just has this downcast expression.

"I love you Daddy, you know that right," I stopped washing her face and stare at her and saw fresh tears in her eyes, "and you know I will never hurt you on purpose, right," Faith's voice cracked.

I sighed sadly, "Faith, sweetie, I know you love me and I love you too, and I know you didn't mean to hurt me it was an accident," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Several minutes later, Akiza entered her household.

"I'm home," Akiza called out to her husband and daughter.

Yusei exited the kitchen with Faith in his arms.

"Honey, me and Faith have something to tell you," Yusei said.

"What is it?" Akiza asked, curious noting the seriousness in her husband's voice.

"I hurt Daddy but it was an accident," Faith said, sadly.

"What do you mean," Akiza said, worried.

"Akiza our daughter's physic powers manifested today," the dragon headed marked signer clarified.

He then told her how it happened.

"Oh sweetie, come here," Akiza said gently, motioning for Yusei to let her hold Faith.

Akiza took her daughter into her arms.

"It wasn't your fault," Akiza said to her, making her way to sit on the couch with Faith sitting on her lap and Yusei followed her lead, "besides we should have told you."

"Tell me what?" Faith asked in a sad voice.

"About that I have physic powers as well and you got those powers because of me," the claw marked signer said.

Faith looked at her confused.

When both signers saw this they began the details of Akiza's and Faith's physic abilities.

"So… I'm not a monster," Faith said meekly, after her parents finish explaining.

"No your not," Yusei gently said.

"We'll all help you train you with you physic powers," Akiza said.

"What will my surrogate aunts and uncles, and friends say. Won't they shun me?" Faith spoke desperately.

"Your aunts and uncles know about our physic powers, and their kids will understand," the red haired signer said.

"Don't worry will help you train," the dark haired singer said.

"Okay," Faith said.

She still feels bad for hurting her father but she will train until she has full control and her inspirations are: her parents, Carly, Jack, Cole, Crow, Raven, Falcon, Dove, Kalin, Misty, Matt, Kama, Leo, Luna, grandparents, Grandma Martha, and the orphans at Martha's.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip-4 Years Later*<strong>

* * *

><p>*KNOCK*<p>

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

Akiza opened the door to her and Yusei's home when there was knocks on the door. When she opened the door she was greeted by the sight of Officer Mina and Officer Trudge with her daughter, Faith, in front of them.

"Faith, you did it again didn't you," Akiza's question came out as a statement because she know what her daughter did and it was the 10th time this month.

Faith just nod her head as a response.

"Thank you for bringing her home," she told the sector security officers.

Mina and Trudge just nod their heads and went back to the sector security car.

Akiza lead Faith back into the house.

"Who was that Akiza," Yusei asked his wife.

"Mina and Trudge, they were bringing Faith back," answered Akiza.

"Faith, again," Yusei stated, knowing exactly what she been up to with that one sentence.

Faith just nodded her again.

Faith, Falcon, Dove, Matt, Kama, and Cole have been riding their parents duel runners ever since they can reach the peddles on the runners. The six kids have been riding their parents runners every chance they get. Their parents don't know how many times their kids have done it or how long has it really be going on because sometimes they get caught and sometimes they don't; and what makes it more unbelievable is that Cole is 10, Matt and Kama are 9, Falcon is 8, Faith is 8 as well, and Dove is only 7.

"Faith how many times we have to tell you that its to dangerous for you to ride the D-Wheelers at your age," Yusei lectured their daughter.

"Way to many times, and riding the Duel Runners are always dangerous no matter your age," Faith responded.

It obvious that Faith had inherited her father's persuasion skills.

"I'm sorry, are you guys mad?" Faith questioned her parents with a puppy dog look.

Faith could always get out of trouble with her puppy dog eyes, well with only her father. Because when she gives that look her grounding sentence is lessened with Yusei talking to his wife about the grounding/ punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip-2 years later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Five days has passed since Christmas.

Cole is now the age of twelve. The Kessler twins are eleven. Falcon turned ten. Faith became the age of ten, five days ago. Dove turned nine just only six days ago.

The six friends are New Domino Park. The boys are wrestling in the snow. While Kama and Dove are ice skating on the park's frozen lake, and Faith is busy making a snowman. The parents of the children are under one of the park's gazebos.

* * *

><p><strong>~Faith's Pov~<strong>

I was putting the head on my snowman when I heard a splash followed by short scream then a Dove's shouting Kama.

I look over towards Dove to see that she shot up from up the bench that she was taking a small break from skating on and staring directly at a deformed circle in the lake.

It didn't take me long to process what happened was that Kama was unknowingly skating on a thick part of the ice and went through, and is now trapped under the ice.

Dove's shout caught the attention of our friends and parents, and they are now running over.

Acting quickly and without really thinking, I took of my red hooded coat and throw at Dove, and then I ran over to the hole in the ice and jumped in.

Underwater, I looked for Kama. I saw she was 50 meters to my left.

I quickly swam over to her.

Before Kama could sink any lower I grabbed on to her wrist and began swim upwards.

I put my arm around her semi-conscious waist and used my other hand to bang against the ice.

I saw the grown-ups and our friends through the ice and I saw my mom putting her duel disk on her wrist and saw she summoned 'Rose Tentacles'. I move away from the ice knowing she's going use her monster to break the ice and have it pull me and Kama out the water.

In just seconds **Rose Tentacles **break through the ice and wrapped its vines around Kama and I, and pulled us out on to the snow.

I coughed out the ice cold water and I saw that my mom has to give CPR to Kama.

Kama started breathing normally a minute later.

My dad put my discarded coat over me to help warm me up but I put I wrapped Kama with it that way she can warm up quicker. My dad then decided to embrace me so I can warm up as well seeing is that I'm kind of being stubborn.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 40 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p>Kama and I have to stay over night in New Domino General Hospital for safety measures. The good thing about this is that me and her can share the same hospital room.<p>

Its now nighttime and we are finally alone, while Matt is sleeping on a chair that's right beside his twin sister's bed.

Matt refused to leave his twin's side so the hospital said it was okay to stay her for the night. Despite Matt's personality and attitude, he is really concerned for his sister that it could be over bearing for her at times and right now his really being overprotective and over re-acting about what happened to his sister. I can't really blame but he is going over board with the whole thing though. He even gave me a bone crushing hug while keep on saying 'thank you' over and over again until Cole bonked him in the head, and the two started wrestle 'til their respective father's pulled them apart.

I guess what the saying about twins is true, that twins do have a special bond.

"Hey, Faith you awake," Kama whispered to me.

"Yeah," I simply stated and I looked over at her.

"I want to thank you for saving my life."

"Its no problem. What are friends for?"

We smiled at each other and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Night Fate Dragon (ATK-2300/DEF- 1900) : just so everybody knows i made up this card so this card belongs to me. ****i will be making up cards because i don't feel like goin through every single ygo cards that was ever made. but i will have some cards that are actually duel monster cards.**

**there it is and don't worry i writting out the third chapter.**

**plz review. thnk u.**


	3. Suspicious

**Konichiwa! (that means Hi! in Japanese)**

**i know i'm updatin early but i'm not goin near a compter 2-morrow, i'll be here and near but no way on it because 2-morrow is thnx-giving. i'll be helpin my family w/ thx-giving feast preparations and that will take up most of the day. then for the rest of the day i'll be relaxin, readin, and maybe work on a little bit of stories that i have in my notebooks.**

**i would like to give thnx to _The Happy Emo_ for reviewin.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan or know a fan plz take it. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except the title, plot, and ocs.**

**Pairings: YuseixAkiza, JackxCarly, CrowxRaven, KalinxMisty. there will be other pairings but i let you guys guess them; here's a hint it has the do with their kids.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Suspicious<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~**

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 4 years later*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Faith! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Akiza yelled to her 13 year old daughter from upstairs.<p>

"Okay mom!" Faith shouted back.

Upstairs, Faith was getting ready for a new year at Duel Academy.

Faith have required most of her father's looks but she also looks like her mom. She has mid-back length black hair but her bangs/fringes are red. Faith has her mother's eye shape but she has her father's eye color. **(Pic of Faith : h t t p : / / w w w . e l f p a c k . c o m / s t u f f / C : U s e r s M i c h e l l e P i c t u r e s A n i m e % 2 0 p i c t u r e s a n i m e % 2 0 g i r l s p u r p l e a n i m e g i r l c o p y [ 1 ] . j p g ? j p g = y**** )**

Faith is wearing a waist length red coat with a blue shirt underneath, a yellow bow tie around the neck, a thigh length black skirt, black tights, and her favorite brown calf length boots.

Before leaving her bedroom, she grabbed her messenger that mixed colors of black, blue, and purple to form the night sky with sparkling white stars and flying red rose petals decorating the front.

Faith jogged all the way downstairs.

"Morning Mom. Dad," Faith greeted her parents.

"Morning," they greeted back in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dual Academy (Narrator's Pov)~<strong>

"She'll be in here 5... 4... 3... 2... 1," the Kessler twins, Matt and Kama, predicted Faith's arrival.

"Hey guys, I'm here," Faith greeted her friends Cole, Matt, Kama, Falcon, and Dove.

Falcon and Dove were the two clapped at the twins precise prediction.

Cole was indifferent to it.

Faith has a playful smirk on her face and rolled her eyes, already know what just happened quickly.

Matt has short blue hair but he let two of his grow at shoulder-length. His eye color yellow but you also can see a fleck of blue if you pay attention. His wearing the boys school uniform **(Pic of Matt : h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m / u s e r _ i m a g e s / N / N A / N A R / N A R U K O - C H U / 1 2 1 0 3 9 7 4 4 8 _ 3 2 7 7 _ f u l l . j p e g**** )**. His twin sister, Kama, has waist length blue hair and the same eye color as her brother **(Pic of Kama : h t t p : / / s p 1 . f o t o l o g . c o m / p h o t o / 4 9 / 4 0 / 4 4 / t h e _ k i d s _ m t y / 1 2 6 0 1 6 6 8 1 4 9 4 8 _ f . j p g**** )**. Matt took mostly after his father while Kama took mostly after her mom. Despite being twins they are different but what they have in common is dueling and doing predications like their mother do.

Falcon took after his father with looks, personality, and attitude but you can see some of his mother's traits in him as well. He has wild orange hair with two long orange bangs and grey eyes **(Pic of Falcon : h t t p : / / c 2 . a p i . n i n g . c o m / f i l e s / 1 8 E 7 T 4 e Y C s a a 9 z g x q b x K E a X c Q N s H k q n 4 A D A c 8 G h - Y k j d 2 0 I i R g 0 L E w i 9 Y L 2 B V B R y k Y 1 w u a L 4 y D G C C w 8 E - 2 2 o Z S j D 7 e h z D Z p O / g u y 5 . j p g**** )**. Also like his father, Falcon likes to fight and argue with Cole, like when Crow fights and argues with Jack.

Dove took after her mother but she does have little of her father's looks, personality, and attitude. She has wild but tamed blue shoulder length hair and grey eyes **(Pic of Dove : h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a d o s . f r / b d - m a n g a / p h o t o / h d / 3 9 8 6 8 8 9 3 9 8 / m a n g a - d i v e r s / p u n k - 1 7 2 0 2 2 8 5 a 5 . j p g**** )**. Dove doesn't argue with Cole that much but only she doesn't see as the same view as him which is very little so she helps Faith with breaking up the fights that get too rough.

Cole took after his father but still have some of his mother traits. He has blonde hair and purple eyes **(Pic of Cole : h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m / u s e r _ i m a g e s / M / M A / M A K / M A K A Y L A 1 7 / 1 2 2 0 5 7 1 5 3 5 _ 8 4 9 3 _ f u l l . j p e g**** )**. He also has his father's Australian accent. Like his father, Cole likes to argue and fight with Falcon, like when Jack argues and fights with Crow.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Tomorrow After School*<strong>

* * *

><p>The second generation gang were at the Duel Runner Course at Duel Academy.<p>

Today, Cole is going to get his D-Wheeler's license since he turned sixteen yesterday.

Dove, Falcon, Faith, Kama, and Matt are on the bleachers of the course to cheer on for their friend. While the recently turned 16 year old Cole was on one of the duel test runners, preparing to take on the track.

"Come on Cole you can do it!" Faith cheered.

"Show them what your made of!" Matt and Kama shouted in sync.

"Yea~ Cole!" Dove cheered.

"Don't screw this up Cole!" Falcon teased.

Cole just brushed off Falcon's tease... for now. He looked over at his other four companions and gave them the famous Atlas smirk, and a thumbs up.

"Turbo Duelists line up! Put on you helmets! Start your engines! Now wait for the countdown!" the instructor instructed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 12 hour later***

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it," Falcon exasperatedly said.<p>

The group was walking to the Atlas Residence after Cole finished his moves on the track.

They didn't leave yet because they have to do a couple of things before they leave. One of them is when Cole have to punch Falcon for his remark earlier which leads the two boys into another fist fight and Faith have to be the peace maker and has to break up the two fighting boys.

"Believe it Falcon," Kama said.

"Cole? Don't you think your parents will flip?" Matt asked.

"Well my mom will but my dad will be proud of me," Cole answered.

At a intersection, Falcon and Dove, Matt and Kama have to go their separate ways to get home while kept on going to his home because Faith have to tutor Cole in a subject that he was having a slight trouble on.

Couple of blocks later, Cole and Faith walked into the Atlas home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home and I bring Faith."

"Oh hey son. Faith," Carly, Cole's mom, greeted.

"Hey," Jack, Cole's father, gave a short greeting.

"So did you do it Cole? Did ya? Did ya?" Carly asked, all giddy.

"What am I suppose to do again?" Cole asked, playfully.

"You know what your suppose to do. Cole your supposed to go to your school's Duel Runner Course to get your Duel Runner's license," Jack stated.

Cole took something out of his front pocket and showed it to his parents.

"Well of course I got my duel runner's license," Cole stated.

Carly squealed in happiness and gave her son a quick bone crushing hug.

Jack walked calmly up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a rare Jack Atlas smile, "I'm proud of you son."

Cole also gave his father a rare smile, "Thanks Dad. Mom."

"Cole you need to come out to the garage," Carly said, still hopped up on happiness.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Because your father, Yusei, Crow, and Kalin have a surprise for you. But Yusei, Crow, and Kalin are not here right now because they have other things to do that can't be reschedule and they apologize for it," Carly explained.

"Its no problem. Now what's the surprise?" Cole said then asked.

"Close your eyes," Jack ordered his son.

Cole did as he was told then his mother led her only child to garage with Jack and Faith following them.

"Stay right here Cole," Carly told her son.

Cole nodded with his eyes still closed.

Jack went over to the white sheet that was covering his son's surprise then pulled the sheet off.

"Okay son you can open your eyes now," Jack told.

Cole eyes widened and stared in awe at his surprise.

"No way," Cole muttered.

In front of him was a duel runner. The runner looks like Jack's except for the color, the color is medium dark metallic purple.

"Go ahead and give it a feel." Jack encouraged.

Cole power walked over to his brand new, custom built, built from scratch, duel runner.

Cole run his hands over a handle and the seat.

"Cole why don't you take it for a spin," Jack offered.

Cole attached his duel disk to his runner, got on, and put on his helmet. The helmet looks like Jack's helmet but the white part is medium dark metallic purple and the purple part is metallic white.

Cole looked over at Faith, "Faith why don't you hop on," Cole offered.

"Really?" Faith asked, excitement filling her voice.

"Yes."

Faith squealed.

Carly handed Faith an extra helmet that looked like Cole's. Faith hopped on the runner then put the helmet on then wrapped her arms around Cole's waist.

"Thanks Dad," Cole said, great fully.

"No problem and make sure to thank the others if you see them while you test riding your runner," Jack said.

Cole nodded. Cole only asked Faith to ride his new runner with him because he cares deeply for her and knows she has an immense fascination obsession with Duel Runners or anything that has to do with them.

Cole started up his runner and head out to the streets.

Faith was squealing in excitement and giggling in happiness on the back of Cole's runner.

"So where are we going first Cole?" Faith giddily asked.

"Going to show this baby off to the two little bird brains."

The two little bird brains that he referred to is Falcon and Dove also known as the Hogan siblings. Apparently, the Hogan kids and the Atlas kid like to argue like their fathers do; but, Falcon and Cole like to argue more with each other more so then Dove arguing with Cole.

As the two friends were riding through the streets, a sector security officer put on their sirens and instruct for Cole to pull the runner over, and Cole did just that.

"Cole what did you do?" Faith asked.

"How am I suppose to know," Cole sneered.

Cole is already pissed off that he was getting pulled over because he know for sure that he didn't do anything to warrant to get pulled over.

Cole cut off the engine then Cole and Faith took off their helmets with Faith still balancing of where she was sitting. The security officer cut off the engine to his to his security duel runner, the two kids that are on the runner he had pulled over due to he still have his helmet on.

When the officer was standing right next him, Cole and Faith instantly recognize the officer.

"Crow!" The two kids shouted in sync.

Crow took off his helmet and said, "Hey kids."

Faith and Cole were happy it was their family friend and surrogate uncle.

Faith giggled, "I'm glad it was you who pulled us over since you always let us go with a warning and/or tell on us to our parents."

"Well don't forget I use to be like you guys when I was young," Crow stated.

"We know," Cole and Faith said at the same time.

"By the way Crow, thank you for helping my dad and the others for building my runner," Cole said.

"No problem, happy to do it," Crow said.

"Uncle Crow why did you pull us over?" Faith asked.

"Just to talk and see how Cole's new runner is running," Crow said to Faith, "by the way how is it running," Crow said to Cole.

"Its running smoothly and purring like a kitten," Cole reported.

Crow chuckled, "Good."

"Not only that but the brakes are in top notch condition, the engine is at its top maintenance, handles and hugs the curves nicely when Cole goes in a different directions, -"

"Yes, yes that is well and all good but your boring me," Cole said, cutting her off, in his Australian accent.

Faith rolled her eyes and stick out her tongue out at him knowing he didn't really mean it.

Crow chuckled at their antics.

"Well I better get back on duty. Make sure you drive safe Cole," Crow said.

"Safe? When has ever riding a Duel Runner safe?" Faith asked, sarcastically.

Crow laughed, "Well you know what I mean. Bye."

"Bye," the two kids said in unison.

Crow drove off. Cole and Faith put back on their helmets and drove off as well.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Sun down* <strong>

* * *

><p>All and all its has been an eventful day.<p>

Cole showed off his duel runner to his friends and along the way Cole managed to thank Faith's dad and twins dad for building him the runner.

After Cole and Faith's return, Faith started tutoring Cole. They spend a couple of hours with the tutoring before Cole dropped Faith at her house.

* * *

><p><strong>~Faith's Pov~ <strong>

Today was awesome.

But couldn't help but get this feeling that me and my friends are being watched.

I decided I'll just ignore it for now but I won't forget. I will also won't tell my friends because I don't want to freak anyone out, I mean it could just be my random paranoia that acquired sometime after I got my psychic powers.

I'll just try to keep my guard for now; however, if they cause trouble for me and my friends then I'll have to tell my friends.

_"*Sigh*, I guess I'll more about it more tomorrow but right now its time for bed,"_ I thought before I went into dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 1 month and 17 days later, February 19th* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Faith's Pov (Cont.)~ <strong>

Me, Cole, Falcon, and Dove were once again in the bleachers in the D-Wheelers course.

This time we are here to cheer on the Kessler Twins because yesterday they just turned sixteen and today they are getting their runners licenses. Well, me, Falcon, and Dove are here to cheer for the twins; but~... Cole he won't be cheering, at least not on the outside.

However, I'm still concerned with the strangers following us. I informed my friends when I cross off that it was my random paranoia. At first they didn't believe me, thinking it was just my random paranoia. But when I told them that it has gone past the time frame that when my random paranoia stops, they start to believe me and kept their guards up since then.

So far, they didn't cause direct problems for us but they have caused suspicious situations. Some of those situations have caused us to almost to get arrested but we were cleared of those charges. But something tells us that we might have unintentionally made an enemy like are parents unintentionally did that was way before our time.

* * *

><p><strong>*The reason for putting Crow as a Sector Security Officer is because in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wiki (This website right here - h t t p :  / y u g i o h . w i k i a . c o m / w i k i / C r o w _ H o g a n # T e a m _ 5 D . 2 7 s _ f u t u r e**** ) says that Crow became one of the Sector Security Officers. So basically all of the main characters jobs will be based on what the YGO 5D's Wiki says. **

* * *

><p><strong>hoped u enjoy &amp; thnx 4 readin.<strong>

**review plz & thnk u. **

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan or know a fan plz take it. thnx.**

**Sayounara! (that means Good Bye! in Japanese)**


End file.
